


The Cold and Real

by alissabobissa



Series: Insomnia [2]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never exactly the same, but when John Connor sleeps, he dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold and Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunar47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/gifts).



> Set in the future. Goes with "Awake."

It is never exactly the same, but when John Connor sleeps, he dreams. Every time. Even when he just closes his eyes for a minute, he sees the same images. He sees the way it all should be. The way _he_ should be. The Great and Powerful John Connor.

He doesn’t remember when the dreams began – before or after Judgment Day, but he does remember that they used to feel more like nightmares. More like the nightmares his mother always described to him. The ones that made her watch him sleep and say "if you die, They win."

He’s not sure if it’s because he’s around Cameron every day or if it’s because he knows the way she can feel, the way she does feel. Maybe it’s just what being humanity’s savior has made him become, but the dreams that once frightened him now leave him smiling as he wakes. They allow him an escape, a place of refuge in the darkness.

So now when he lays down to close his eyes and slip away to a world that doesn’t exist, he’s not the man behind the curtain. The man who can never live up to his name. The man Cameron has had to protect for too many years. His mother’s words don’t matter because nothing can hurt him and They will never win. He is strong enough to be John Connor and really, would it be so bad to have metal inside instead of bones?  



End file.
